theexalteddreamfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sivir Bloodstream
thumb|150px|No olvides que la luz del Sol puede llegar a los rincones más oscuros del mundo Biografía 'Pre-Exaltación' Criada en la bulliciosa ciudad de Great Forks, desde una temprana edad, Sivir ya demostraba aptitudes para el combate y la oratoria. Debido a esto, sus padres decidieron que sería mucho mejor para ella que estuviera bajo el ciudado y la enseñanza de los sacerdotes de los dioses de la ciudad. Cuando cumplio los 12 años de edad, fue aceptada como una de las sacerdotisas de Dayshield y comenzó su entrenamiento, enfocándose en lo que ella sentía que eran sus fuertes. Este acontecimiento fue gratamente recibido por su familia, y su padre, orgulloso defensor de la ciudad, le entregó una reliquia que había pertenecido a su linaje durante generaciones, un martillo de batalla finamente forjado que había sido bautizado Asmodai, en honor al primer miembro de su familia, quien había luchado para defender Great Forks en tiempos lejanos. En los años siguientes, Sivir demostró un gran potencial para las artes del combate, entrenando diaria y orgullosamente con Asmodai. Además de su arduo entrenamiento físico, también fue evidente en ella un talento natural para la oratoria y para hacer imponer su presencia en ciertas situaciones. Esto es lo que llevó al sumo sacerdote de Dayshield a tomarla bajo su tutela y convertirse en su mentor. Con el pasar de los años fue ascendiendo dentro de la jerarquia del templo y ganándose la confianza de su mentor, quien estaba sorprendido por su carácter tan particular, ya que se trataba de una muchacha con una capacidad de mantenerse inmutable frente a las tentaciones mundanas y con un valor para enfrentarse a las dificultades que sobrepasaba a varios de sus otros aprendices. Aún así, no todo fue demasiado facil para ella, ya que al cumplir sus 16 años todo cambió rotundamente al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres en circunstancias un tanto sospechosas. Esto la llevó, sin hacer caso a los consejos de su mentor, a investigar sobre este hecho y lo que descubrió no fue del todo agradable. Con el favor de la diosa DreamWeaver, Sivir pudo descubrir que sus padres habían sido secuestrados y asesinados en el área de la ciudad de Thorns cuando se encontraban escoltando a un grupo de miembros de la Guild de comerciantes. Durante el siguiente año sus esfuerzos se repartieron entre sus deberes hacia el templo y a tratar de vengar la muerte de sus padres, pero esto se vio frustrado con la llegada de los Dragones para “mantener la paz” en la ciudad debido a algunos incidentes que venían ocurriendo. Esta ocupación por parte de los Sangre de Dragón no fue del todo pacifista como ellos decían que era, sino que tenía cierto grado de represión, algo bastante característico en ellos. Con todo esto, Sivir había comenzado a prestar atención a un pequeño grupo de extranjeros que había llegado a la ciudad y del cual se estaba comenzando a hablar bastante (sobre todo de un pequeño muchacho bastante hiperáctivo y con cualidades un tanto extrañas) de quienes se decía que eran anatemas. Esto llamó aún más la atención de la sacerdotsza, que logró que se le otorgara el privilegio de asistir a la pelea entre el sucesor de Maximus, héroe de Great Forks, y el capitán de la guardia de los dragones. Al observar los movimientos del joven muchacho, Sivir quedó sorprendida por la habilidad con que este desarmó y humilló al capitán. Pero el asombro duró poco ya que el capitán fue asesinado por un ser misterioso que se encontraba en las gradas del Coliseo. Los guardias de la ciudad intentaron controlar a la multitud que cada vez se descontrolaba más y más, hasta que en un momento una persona, o por lo menos alguien con forma humana, de aspecto extraño se acercó a Sivir y le dijo que era la embajadora de un ejército, y que su motivo de “visita” a Great Forks, era simplemente para negociar la rendición de la ciudad. La conmoción generada por este acontecimiento fue demasiado grande y más aun cuando este ser pidió hablar con Dayshield en persona. Luego de una breve conversación con la diosa, en la que particparon estos extranjeros que se presentaron como Dioric, Tezuka y Marciel diciendo ser hijos del Sol Inconquistable, la embajadora recibió una negativa a la rendición y se decidió que la ciudad lucharía contra las fuerzas oscuras que amenazaban su integridad. Los preparativos para la batalla comenzaron de inmediato y sorpresivamente para ella, los tres Hijos del Sol se ofrecieron a formar parte del ejército alegando ser los únicos que podían tener posibilidades de hacer frente al mal que se avecinaba. Esto en un principio no fue del agrado de Sivir, ya que se consideraban muy por encima de los seres humanos, pero dentro de ella había algo que le decía que debía confiar en ellos y ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. La espera por la batalla parecía eterna, pero finalmente el día marcado llegó y con él, una horda de criaturas salidas del más oscuro de los rincones del Inframundo comenzó su avance contra la ciudad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sivir siguió a los Exaltados al frente de la batalla para defender esa ciudad con su vida si era necesario. El simple hecho de observar a estos “Hijos del Sol” en combate era algo que a ella la sorprendió mucho ya que eran capaces de invocar poderes que jamás había imaginado. 'Exaltación' En el fragor de la batalla se hizo presente la general del ejército rival, una mujer ataviada con una capa de plumas negras como la noche y portando una espada que no parecia poder ser blandida por un ser de tan delicada contextura. Esta mujer se presentó como Doncella Ataviada en Noche y Sangre y comenzó a “profetizar” el destino oscuro de Great Forks si no se rendian. Luego de un intercambio de palabras e insultos, comenzó el combate con ella en el que Marciel fue gravemente herida, al igual que Sivir, momento en el cual una burbuja de agua se materializó sobre ella y Marciel para protegerlas junto con dos miembros más de la guardia. Poco a poco el odio que Sivir sentía hacia esa criatura se fue haciendo más fuerte a tal punto que decidió combatir con ella, sabiendo que no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Obviamente el daño no se hizo esperar y el cuerpo de Sivir recibió uno tras otro los golpes de la Doncella, pero llevando su cuerpo más alla de sus limites y demostrando ese valor que había hecho que su mentor estuviera orgulloso de ella, Sivir continuó peleando y provocando a la doncella como si sus golpes no hubieran hecho mella en su herido cuerpo, incluso cuando Dioric le dijo que se apartara para que él pudiera realizar un hechizo que si impactaba en ella no tendría ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir. Tal vez haya sido por el deseo de defender la ciudad o por alguna razón que se desconoce, pero Sivir no se apartó de su lugar y fue en ese preciso momento cuando un haz de luz dorada cubrió el cuerpo de la joven sacerdotiza quien escuchó una voz en su interior mientras levantaba la cabeza al cielo: “yo te he elegido”, tales fueron las palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo se llenara de fuerzas renovadas y que jamás había experimentado, y mientrás levantaba a Asmodai, sintió cómo una figura alada que empuñaba una enorme espada se alzaba por detrás de ella con un fulgor dorado al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de guardia para asestar un golpe letal. Golpe tras golpe, Sivir pudo percibir cómo la fuerza del sol imbuía todo su cuerpo y cómo esa luz generada por aquella figura dañaba a la general enemiga al punto en el que cayó de rodillas lista para recibir el golpe de gracia. “Te enviaré al infierno del que has venido, envía mis saludos a tus jefes”, fueron las palabras que Sivir dijo antes de hacer bajar su martillo,con toda la fuerza que su malherido cuerpo le permitió, sobre la cabeza de la Doncella. Luego de esto, Sivir cayó al suelo y fue ayudada por Dioric para ponerse de pie al tiempo que le daba la bienvenida como una Hija del Sol. 'Post-Exaltación' De regreso en la ciudad, Dioric le explicó algunos aspectos de su nueva naturaleza, tanto buenos como malos, y tras algunos problemas que surgieron en la ciudad, fueron premiados como héroes de Great Forks por haber salvado la ciudad. Tras algunos días de preparativos, el grupo decidió partir hacia Thorns con la esperanza de destruir a quien estaba detrás de todo esto, un Deathlord llamado Máscara de Inviernos. Esto dio a Sivir la posibilidad, no sólo de continuar su nuevo camino como Hija del Sol sino también de poder vengar la muerte de sus padres y de comenzar con su cometido, el cual no es otro que destruir a todos los Deathlords y liberar Creation de las criaturas de la oscuridad. Con fuerzas renovadas y acompañada de los demás Hijos del Sol, Sivir emprendió el camino hacia Thorns, dispuesta una vez más a darlo todo y a seguir recorriendo el camino que el Sol Inconquistable le depare. “Es un camino difícil, pero estoy segura de que la luz del padre sol me guiara y me ayudara a completar mi misión, y no olvides que la luz del sol puede llegar a los rincones mas oscuros del mundo” Anima thumb|252px|Angel Ejecutor El Anima de Sivir es un ángel encapuchado portando una Espada de Ejecución, el cual representa el castigo del Sol Inconquistable hacia sus enemigos. Al encender su Anima en combate, el ser angélico despliega sus alas desde la espada de Sivir, y comienza a levantarse con un resplandor dorado, y aprontando su espada, la cual sigue el siguiente movimiento de combate que la Cénit realiza. Otras notas sobre Sivir *'Escritos Personales' Equipo thumb|216px|Asmodai, el martillo que acompaña a Sivir desde su ingreso a la orden de Dayshield, el cual ahora se encuentra bendecido por la diosaEste es Asmodai, el martillo de batalla que le fue entregado a Sivir Bloodstream al unirse a la orden de Shield of a Different Day, de manos de su padre. Ha sido su arma favorita desde que comenzó a entrenar en el arte del combate, y ha demostrado ser un arma más que leal a la hora de castigar a sus enemigos. Antes de que Sivir abandonara Great Forks, Dayshield bendijo este martillo con cualidades excepcionales, para que fuera incluso más letal y eficiente a la hora de ayudar a su propietaria a cumplir su misión: Destruir a los Deathlords y su progenie. Glorious Solar Plate Esta armadura dorada es una de las nuevas habilidades que Sivir ha recibido al Exaltarse como una Hija del Sol. La armadura simboliza la unión de Sivir con su Anima, por ello es que ésta posee un par de alas doradas en la espalda, representando las alas del ángel que se alza a espaldas de Sivir cuando invoca el poder del Sol para combatir a sus enemigos Feathered Angel Wings by Shintei chan.jpg|Alas de Glorious Solar Plate American-eagle-02.jpg|Botas de Glorious Solar Plate Armor-plate-robes.jpg|Pechera de Glorious Solar Plate Gryphon Gauntlets by Azmal.jpg|Guantes de Glorious Solar Plate Griffon-Helm-2.jpg|Yelmo de Glorious Solar Plate